Redemption
by linka53
Summary: Hey, so this popped into my head and I am finally getting around to writing it. This is basically a different version of what could happen in episode 14 of The Originals if Elijah and Marcel decided to call a certain someone from Klaus's past. Was going to make this a one-shot, but it's really too long to do that soo...
1. The Phone Call

**Hey, so this is actually the first full chapter. I discovered that it's really too long to make this a one-shot unless I make you guys wait like a month. Enjoy and please review!**

**New Orleans…**

Elijah stood staring out the window in the study of the compound. Without turning around, he said, "I can feel you staring at me. Give me a moment, I'm trying to think." Marcel growled before sighing and pacing the floor. Suddenly, Elijah turned around and said, "Marcel, didn't you say that Klaus seemed uncharacteristically happy last week?"

Marcel looked at Elijah as if he was insane and replied, "Well, yeah. Something happened in Mystic Falls. But how is that going to help us now?"

Elijah laughed quietly and muttered, "It's about time." Louder, he said to Marcel, "I think I know why he was so happy. It wasn't just about Katarina dying – actually, she might not have been involved at all." At Marcel's confused look, Elijah elaborated, "My brother does not care for many people, but there is one person in Mystic Falls that he does care for – he might even be in love with her. Caroline."

**Whitmore College…**

Caroline walked out of her dorm on her way to class just as her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it so she pressed 'ignore' and turned it off since she was going to class anyway. Caroline thought that a drama major would be fun. Too bad Intro to Drama was all theory and consisted mainly of a teacher droning on at the front of a lecture hall. After suffering through an hour, the class was over and Caroline walked out of the room to go relax on front campus. She turned her phone on and saw that she had fifteen missed calls – all from the same mysterious number. As her phone rang again, she groaned and picked up. As she took a deep breath to start explaining the value of leaving a message to whoever was on the phone, the person on the other end began speaking. "Caroline? Oh thank God. Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Caroline was stunned and replied, "Um, Elijah? Ok this it weird. Why are you calling me?"

Elijah replied cryptically, "We need your help and we don't have much time. Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Caroline said irritably, "I was in class. And besides, I had no idea who it was. Who needs my help?"

Elijah replied hesitantly, "Klaus…I don't know what happened between you two but if you don't get down here there's a strong possibility that a lot of people will die."

Caroline groaned and replied, "I can't come to New Orleans! I'm in college. Plus, after his last visit, he promised to leave me alone and never come back if…you know what, that doesn't matter. I'm trying to live my life and as far as I'm concerned, the Klaus chapter closed the second he left. Besides, this is Klaus we're talking about. If he wants to kill people or vampires or werewolves or whatever, me being there isn't going to stop him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have college to get back to."

Just before she hung up, Elijah cried, "Caroline, wait! Please. If there is any chance of getting Klaus to reconsider we need you. You are the only one he might listen to."

Caroline sighed and muttered, "Damn you Originals and your English accents… Fine, I'll come. I still don't think it will help though."

Elijah sighed in relief, "Thank you. Your flight leaves in an hour and your ticket will be waiting for you at the gate. No need to pack – anything you need can be bought here. I'll be waiting for you at the terminal. Goodbye."

Caroline shouted quickly, "Wait, what? Elijah?" She looked at her phone and saw that the call had been disconnected. Shutting it she said exasperatedly, "I can't believe he just did that! And that I agreed…How the hell am I going to get to the airport in less than an hour?"


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. Just the plot and the bunnies that give it to me.**

Caroline stepped out of the plane into the New Orleans airport feeling slightly mollified. Despite herself, the first class ticket that Elijah had gotten for her had soothed her irritation. She bypassed baggage claim since she had no luggage and looked around the main lobby. Caroline huffed a sigh in irritation since she didn't see Elijah but was immediately distracted by a stranger waving at her. She cautiously approached the African-American man and asked, "Sorry, do I know you?'

The man shook his head quickly and replied, "No, but I know you. Elijah sent me to get you while he figures out the rest of the plan. I'm Marcel. You're Caroline right? Klaus always did have a thing for blondes."

Caroline rolled her eyes and replied, "He has a thing for anything female with a heartbeat. So, why exactly am I here?"

Marcel replied, "I can see why he likes you. You don't deal with any of his bullshit do you?" Anyway, he hasn't been with anyone since he came here – at least as far as I know. And you're here because Elijah thinks you might be able to keep Klaus from killing Rebekah and I – along with anyone who gets in his way. We don't exactly have a lot of time." With that, her began to lead her out of the airport to a black BMW convertible.

"Wait, hold on," Caroline said, "Why would he want to kill you and his sister? I mean, don't get me wrong Rebekah is one of my least favorite people, but I know Klaus loves his siblings more than anything else."

Marcel started the car and replied, "It's because of something Rebekah and I did in the early 1900s. We called the person he hates the most. Mikael."

**Ok, so I know this was really short, but when I updated the first chapter it didn't show it as being changed in terms of date. This is for all of you who follow my story but didn't leave a review. I couldn't message you so I wanted to get something so you would know to keep reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. The Surprise

**Finally a new chapter! Turns out plane rides can actually be productive. Anyway, Caroline gets a big surprise in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"You did WHAT?!" Caroline screeched as Marcel pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous old plantation house. Marcel sighed deeply and got out of the car. He started walking towards the house and motioned for her to follow. Momentarily distracted by the grandeur before her eyes, Caroline remained silent as they walked inside. Once she remembered why she was there however, she started ranting again. "Why the _hell_ would you call Mikael? He's a sociopath! You're lucky he's dead."

"Wait a second," Marcel said, "Mikael's dead? How? When?"

"Oh, right…" Caroline said sheepishly, "Um, well about a year ago, my friends wanted nothing more than to kill Klaus so we tricked Rebekah into finding out how and she told us about Mikael. Katherine found us – " As Marcel opened his mouth to interrupt she quickly said, "She's not important. And she helped us find Mikael, he came to town, almost killed Klaus – and the rest of us – before we all managed to kill him with a white oak stake. I'm pretty sure Klaus has that now…" She trailed off as she saw the dumbfounded look on Marcel's face. "What?"

"You killed Mikael. No wonder Klaus likes you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I barely had anything to with it. I just kept Elena away. Damon, Stefan, and Klaus did the rest. So why did you call him and how are you still alive."

Marcel looked down at the ground sheepishly, "It was right after World War I. I had just come back and everything here was going great. Klaus was happy for once, the vampires were getting along with everyone else in the quarter, and Elijah and Rebekah were here too. Did you know that I've had a thing for her since I was a child? Anyway, I basically told her I'd do anything for her and she said that the only way we could be together was to run Klaus out of town, ergo Mikael. She knew a witch who cast the spell for us. Unfortunately, Klaus decided to be benevolent and let us be together so we tried to fix it. It was too late and the witch decided she wanted to tell Klaus. Obviously, he was going to kill us so Rebekah caused the witch to get sick with the Spanish influenza. She's back, probably to tell Klaus and get revenge, and once Klaus finds out he's gonna kill us."

"Hold up, "Caroline said, "How is she back? My friend Bonnie did that and the spirits deserted her."

Marcel said, "This is New Orleans. The witches have a lot of power here. Besides, some old witch Elijah knew inhabited the body of one of the witches – she's been body-jumping since she almost got drowned – and changed this ritual so instead of the four girls that were killed during the reaping…" At this a heartbroken look crossed his face. "Long story short, instead of four teenage girls coming back, four old witches – all of whom have a grudge against the Mikaelson family, came back instead. We killed the Haitian and Sabine. Now it's just Genevieve and the old lady. Genevieve is the immediate problem for the moment. She's got Klaus and Rebekah held hostage in the old hospital where she died."

Caroline sat down in a nearby chair, overwhelmed by all she'd just heard. Given what had just happened a few weeks ago, she knew she shouldn't be here. Talk about mixed signals. However, she also knew that Klaus was still capable of being saved and that he would regret it for the rest of eternity if he killed his sister. Caroline groaned and said, "Okay, I'll help you. Where's Elijah? I can't exactly help Klaus like this. Plus, it's way warmer down here than it is in Virginia." She gestured to her sweater and jeans.

Marcel gave a relieved sigh and said, "He's upstairs with Hayley. Come on."

Caroline was shocked and replied, "Wait a second, Hayley's here? Why?" The reason became evident as the two walked into the study where Elijah and a very pregnant Hayley were waiting. Caroline gasped and said, "How…"

Hayley smiled slightly and said, "Hey Caroline." Elijah stood up and said, "I take it my brother didn't tell you about this latest development when he went to go see you and Katarina. Did he ever see her in the end by the way?"

Caroline was simply standing, still stupefied, "No, he didn't see her. Are you saying that Klaus is – I can't believe I'm saying this – Klaus is about to have a kid? With _her_?"

"Ah," said Elijah quietly, "right, you two have history. Yes, Niklaus is going to have a child. And as to how, he's part werewolf. Werewolves, as I'm sure you know, can have children. The child is a hybrid. I'll explain in more detail later if you wish. Right now, we have to save my sister."

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**P.S. I'm going to create a 'reunion' outfit for Caroline on polyvore. I'll post it on my profile when it's done so be on the lookout for that as well.**


	4. The Plan

**Surprise! lucky for me (and you) long plane rides are extremely productive. Enjoy this new chapter. **

A stunned Caroline let Elijah lead her to another room. As she came out of her stupor, she noticed that it was a bedroom. Then, she noticed the half-finished painting by the window. Caroline turned to Elijah and said, "This is _his_ room, isn't it?" Elijah nodded apprehensively, as if she would refuse the room. She heaved a sigh and walked slowly over to the bed. Noticing the outfit, she turned to Elijah with a questioning look.

Elijah shrugged sheepishly and replied, "Living with a sister for a millennium has its perks. The dress should fit. Plus, judging from the dress that my brother gave to you for that horrendous ball of my mother's…he likes the way you look in blue. It brings out your eyes."

Caroline blushed slightly at the compliment and replied, "Is there anywhere I could shower? I feel all plane-y. You can tell me the rest of the plan after."

Elijah nodded and replied, "Through the door on your left. I made sure to stock it with things for girls. I didn't think you would want to smell like Klaus." Caroline smiled and went to the bathroom with the dress in hand. After she had closed the door and turned the water on, Elijah muttered, "Plane-y…" to himself and rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

20 minutes later…

Caroline came downstairs in her new outfit with her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't drip on the dress. She found Elijah in a room off to the side that apparently served as a kitchen. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively and Elijah explained, "We keep blood bags in here. Plus, Hayley needs food and milk for the baby." Caroline nodded and replied, "Right, the baby…can I?" She motioned to the fridge.

Elijah nodded and said, "Of course." He waited for Caroline to sit down and open the bag before he spoke again, "So, the plan. While you were freshening up, Marcel remembered where the witch worked before Rebekah killed her. It is now an abandoned asylum. We think that's where she's holding Rebekah and Klaus. If we don't hurry, Klaus will have heard the whole story and might get to Rebekah before we get to him. So basically, we're all going to go there except Hayley. You and I will find Klaus as quickly as possible while Marcel hangs back. You will distract Klaus and Marcel will get Rebekah out of there.

Caroline nodded and asked, "So, how am I supposed to distract him? And if you say with my looks I will hurt you – Original vampire or not."

Elijah laughed and looked at her with respect, "I like you. You're strong."

Caroline rolled her eyes and said, "You're brother said the same thing."

Elijah smiled, "As for how you are supposed to distract him, it will be with your looks." As Caroline glared at him he continued, "But more than that just talk to him. Given how he feels about you, he won't ignore you. Nor will he try to kill you. Ask him what's wrong. It's not in his nature to ignore a question. He will start ranting and hopefully that will give us enough time to rescue Rebekah. I'm hoping you might also be able to dissuade him from killing her? Of course that part's up to you. He doesn't listen to me but he might listen to you."

Caroline sat silently for a few minutes while she absorbed all the information. "Okay, " she finally said, "Give me five minutes and we can go." With that she ran upstairs and Elijah called Marcel down. Caroline returned to them five minutes later and Elijah noted that she had pulled her hair into the same kind of style it had been in when she went to the ball. After the three shared tense smiles, the walked out the door and headed to the asylum.

**Please let me know what you think! And I promise there will be some Klaroline action in the next chapter...**


	5. Reunion

**Sorry this took longer than I said it would! Don't be mad at me. As promised, Klaus and Caroline reunite!**

As they pulled up to the asylum, Caroline began to have second thoughts. "Um, Elijah, Marcel?" she said, "I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea. I mean, yeah, I don't want Klaus to kill Rebekah and sure, seeing me might make him pause for a second but I really don't think it will stop him in the long run. Plus, if we do keep him from killing her right now he'll probably get really pissed and decide to kill the rest of us as well as her later. Anyway, this place looks like the set of a horror movie which I realize sounds really weird since we're all vampires but that just seems like a really, really bad idea. Couldn't you just like, call his phone and get him out here or something?" Marcel and Elijah stared at her for a minute before bursting out in laughter.

Elijah recovered first and said, "Caroline, I forgot how much you ramble. That's another quality my brother finds endearing. Anyway, this will work. It has to."

Marcel nodded and continued, "He's right. From the way he was acting after his little visit, there is no way he won't talk to you. And he won't hurt you later either. Go on inside. I'll be out here listening. Good luck."

Caroline groaned, "Fine." She and Elijah began walking towards the doors. As they walked inside, the two began listening for Klaus and Rebekah. Luckily, they had spent enough time around both to know the small differences between them. "Rebekah is down here somewhere," Caroline said, "You go look for her. Klaus is on the…third floor? I'll go get him. Keep listening for me and once he's distracted, get her out of here. Elijah nodded tensely and headed down the hall in the direction he had heard Rebekah's heartbeat. Caroline sighed, "Here goes nothing" and headed up the stairs, Klaus's heartbeat getting stronger as she climbed.

As she emerged onto the third floor, she turned as a door opened. An enraged Klaus came storming out and stopped short when he caught sight of her. "Caroline?" Klaus said breathlessly, looking like he had seen a ghost. Caroline wasn't quite sure what to say and ended up with, "Um…Hi?" Klaus said her name again and vamp-sped to her side before gathering her in a hug. Just as Caroline was beginning to enjoy it, he stepped back and said, "I'm sorry. I forgot my promise for a moment."

Caroline smiled slightly and said, "It's no problem. Anyway, I came here, not the other way around. So, let me guess, you found out something about Rebekah that happened like a century ago and now you're pissed off and want to kill her." Klaus looked at her, "How did you…?" Caroline answered, "Elijah called me. I just have one question. Why do you want to kill Rebekah?"

Klaus's murderous expression came back and he shouted, "She called Mikael. She called my father so that he would kill me and lied to me when he showed up." Caroline nodded and replied, "So did I." Klaus stared at her and she continued, "About a year ago, _me and my friends_ called him. We wanted to kill you. And we almost succeeded. You know that. So, why am I still alive? If you kill Rebekah for killing Mikael, you might as well just kill me. That would be the logical thing to do, right?"

Klaus sighed and replied, "You know I can't do that. I'm in love with you, I could never hurt you – let alone kill you."

Caroline replied, "And you love your sister. Don't try to deny it, I know you do. So just talk to her and find out why she did what she did."

Klaus ran a hand through his hair and said, "I know why she called him. The witch showed me. She wanted to be with Marcel and she feared that I would not let them be with each other so she tried to get me out of the way…"

Caroline sighed and said, "So let it go. I doubt that she was trying to kill you. Besides, she still stuck by you for the last hundred years – even if she was trapped in a box for most of that time. Plus, you were kind of being a jerk by not allowing her to be with the guy she loved."

Klaus looked at her dumbfounded before saying, "I missed this." When she looked at him confused, he continued, "You calling me out. Not letting me get away with my behaviour when you know it's wrong…I missed it."

She smiled and said shyly, "Well, isn't that why you love me? That's why Elijah called me here. He was hoping I could talk you off the ledge. So? Will you let your sister live?"

Klaus looked down for a minute before staring into her eyes and saying, "On one condition. You spend the rest of the week with me and let me show you all that New Orleans has to offer."

Caroline laughed and replied, "Well, I came all this way. Might as well." Klaus smiled and kissed her before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the building.

**What do you think? I could end the story here or I could continue it. Your choice. Let me know in a review and if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me!**


End file.
